backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: Citizen Brown 1
Back to the Future: Citizen Brown 1 is the first issue of Back to the Future: Citizen Brown, the comic adaptation of Back to the Future: The Game by Telltale Games. This issue is based on [[Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time|Episode 1: It's About Time]]. Publisher's Summary Time-travelling into comics directly out of Telltale's 2010 smash-hit episodic video game BACK TO THE FUTURE: THE GAME! When an empty time-traveling DeLorean suddenly shows up in 1986, Marty McFly quickly learns that his friend Doctor Emmett "Doc" Brown is stranded in 1931 and possibly in mortal danger. Now it's up to Marty to return to the past to once again save Doc and the time-space continuum! But this time, will he be too late? Plot On May 15, 1986, Marty McFly writes a journal entry about his recent experience. He thought that he was done with time travel, as he saw the DeLorean time machine get hit by the diesel locomotive. However, he hears a familiar sound, and asks his girlfriend, Jennifer, if she heard it as well. A DeLorean time machine has appeared in front of the McFly residence, and as Marty begins to ask Doc Brown where he got another time machine, he discovers that it is empty. He finds a tape recorder inside, presses play, and hears a recording made by Doc. Doc states that the fact that Marty is hearing the recording means that the automatic retrieval feature of the DeLorean is a success. Since Doc is not inside, it means that he is in danger sometime in the past or the future. He instructs Marty to use the time circuits to determine the time period where Doc had last been. As Marty is about to check out the DeLorean to find out where to locate Doc, Jennifer panics and tells him that there is no way she's getting back in that car. Marty is glad that Jennifer decided not to go, as he wouldn't have to worry about something happening to her too. He checks the date on the time circuits, and discovers it left on August 18, 1931. Marty goes to the Hill Valley Public Library to find out more about 1931. The librarian states that most of their archives were lost in a fire in the 1960s. However, he tells Marty that Edna Strickland, the sister of Stanford S. Strickland, the principal of Hill Valley High School, has every edition of the Hill Valley Register from 1930 to 1935. Marty heads to Edna Strickland's apartment and finds her yelling at teenagers in a megaphone. He tells her that he needs to find out about 1931 for a school paper he's writing, and she invites him in. She tells him that the news of the murder of Carl Sagan, the man who was suspected in the arson of Kid Tannen's speakeasy, was the first article she ever wrote for the Hill Valley Speakeasy. Marty asks if he can borrow her paper, and she tells him that she won't let a prized piece of her collection out of her sight. She tells him that she remembers everything, and then says that she remembers him as well, but she can't recall from where. When she goes to put some tea on, Marty distracts her and takes the paper. She shouts at him in her megaphone as he runs away, calling him a hooligan. That night, Marty hugs Jennifer, and bids her farewell. She had given Marty an old outfit that her father owned, so that he wouldn't look out of place in the past. Marty decides to head to one day before the DeLorean arrived, on August 17, 1931. Once in 1931, he parks behind a billboard outside of Hill Valley, and heads back into town, to Courthouse Square. Marty finds Doc in the Hill Valley Police Department jail. Doc tasks Marty with helping his younger self finish the rocket-powered drill that he designed and sent into the U.S. patent office. Marty pretends he's with the patent office in order to get the teenage Emmett to trust him. Emmett tells Marty that he is working as a patent clerk at the courthouse, and that he needs to deliver the subpoena. He also tells Marty that he needs alcohol to finish the rocket powered drill. Marty, who is using the name "Don Corleone", distracts Cue Ball Donnely by telling him that Artie owes his boss, "Robert DeNiro" money. This solves the two problems at once. While Cue Ball is distracted, Emmett takes a keg of alcohol off of the delivery truck. Cue Ball tells Kid Tannen that there is a man upstairs who says Artie owes his boss money. Tannen then tells Artie to take care of it, and sends Matches to keep an eye on him. Marty delivers the subpoena to Arthur at the gazebo in the center of Courthouse Square. Matches sees Artie receiving the subpoena and calls Kid from a payphone to tell him the news. That evening, Emmett and Marty take the alcohol back to the Brown mansion, and finish the drill. Marty confesses that he is not from the patent office, and he needs the drill to help someone he cares about. Emmett lets "Mr. Corleone" take the drill, and ties it to a bicycle, which he also loans to him. Marty successfully breaks Doc out of prison, and the drill blasts apart in the process. Officer Parker comes running out to try to stop the jailbreak, while Doc hooks the rockets up to the bicycle. Marty and Doc blast off to the billboard, and prepare to get into the DeLorean. Doc is about to tell Marty why he came to 1931, when Marty reveals that he is fading from existence. They check tomorrow's newspaper, and see that Arthur McFly was beaten and left for dead on the courthouse steps. Dramatis Personae Individuals *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Edna Strickland *Stanford S. Strickland *Emmett Brown *"Cue-Ball" Donnely *Matches *Irving "Kid" Tannen *Arthur McFly *Danny Parker Dates *May 15, 1986 *August 17, 1931 *August 18, 1931 Locations *McFly residence (1985) *Hill Valley High School *Hill Valley speakeasy *Courthouse Square *Hill Valley Police Department *Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen *Doc Brown's mansion Vehicles *DeLorean time machine *Bicycle Technology *Rocket-powered drill Differences from the Game *The DeLorean shows up at Marty's house instead of Doc's garage, and Jennifer is there when it arrives. *There is no mention of an estate sale, and Edna recognized Marty when she first met him, but didn't know exactly how she knew him. This seems to place the story in the timeline after Marty had returned to 1986. *Einstein isn't in the DeLorean when it arrives. *Marty leaves on May 15, 1986 instead of May 14. *Marty reads the Hill Valley Telegraph, which states that "Carl Sagan" was killed on August 17, 1931 instead of June 13. *When Marty travels to 1931, he doesn't arrive in the middle of a police chase between Danny Parker and Kid Tannen, but instead quietly hides the DeLorean behind the billboard. *Doc doesn't explain how the DeLorean is back in one piece and why he is in 1931, but instead tells Marty that it's not important. *To get the alcohol, Marty tells Cue Ball that Artie owes his boss, "Robert DeNiro", money. While doing so, Emmett steals a barrel from the back of the delivery truck. *Marty serves Artie the subpoena at the gazebo instead of at his apartment, and Matches sees him do it. *Emmett gives Marty the bicycle and ties the drill up to it. *The drill successfully breaks Doc out of prison, and breaks with a much bigger explosion. *Officer Parker hears the explosion and runs out screaming "jail break!" *Doc hooks the rockets up to the bike, and he and Marty escape towards the billboard. *Marty begins to fade from existence, as before, but he does so as Doc is about to tell him why he went to 1931. Category:Comic stories